Sovereign (BS-76)
Overview The Battlestar Sovereign, designated BS-76 or just Sovereign, is one of the few Heavy/Mercury-Class Battlestars commanded by Commander Peter Sheppard during the initial Fall of the 12 Colonies of Kobol. More advanced and a bit greater in size and firepower than the standard Mercury-class Battlestars, Sovereign is presumed destroyed in the initial Cylon attack on the colony world of Gemenon, but had in fact survived out of "sheer luck", later hiding in an asteroid belt near the colony world of Picon; staging hit-and-run tactics against Cylon threats. Although not serving a significant role in the Colonial struggle for survival through the exodus from New Caprica, it indeed fought behind enemy lines before its foreseen demise by the remaining crew some months later. History Commissioning and Construction Prior to the Fall of the 12 Colonies, the Sovereign was going to be one of five soon to be built experimental Heavy/Mercury-Class Battlestars in the entire Colonial Fleet, serving as a "hybrid" between a Carrier and a 'Super'battleship. The then Rear-Admiral Nagala, the brain-child of the idea, originally wanted a concept where a Battlestar only focused against ship-to-ship space combat without the support of Viper squadrons. Allowing the ship's heavy weapons to be the main focus of the fight without the need of CAG (Command Air Group) and Flight Decks. Though possible, the odds were against such a Battlestar to engage multiple ships at once if the situation arose, even fast attack ships en-mass proved a match. It was later given the Flight Decks, but had the number of Viper squadrons reduced to five rather than the usual 10 given to a standard Mercury Battlestar. Eight years before the Cylon attack, three out of the potential five of the planned Battlestars was commissioned and construction began (this is do to lack of Colonial funding) on the Sovereign and her sister ships, the Translucent and the Atlantia. Space Trials Out of the three sister ships, Sovereign completed construction last and immediately under went "Space trials" to prove her worth with a skeleton crew of 400 and a mock bridge crew from a Colonial Fleet destroyer. Temporary command was given to one Ministry of Defense official, Colonel Henry Pierce, who represented Colonial Fleet Admiral Kolton Fray from Picon Fleet Headquarters. Other observations by Rear Admiral Nagala himself and officials from the MoD was under taken as well. Her trials lasted for 12 days, traveling from each colony with her three combat ready Viper squadrons she had aboard as CAP (Combat Air Patrol) flying in strict formation. This was led by CAG 2nd Lieutenant Jace "Jax" Sheen, who would later continue to lead his squadrons. She was declared "space worthy" after performing her last actions by exemplifying her demonstration barrage over Caprica on her last day. This included all of her weapons, exhausting all of her munitions for later re-armament for the rest of the month for her first military exercise in the coming month. Bridge Crew selection and Military Exercise During her second month of peace time operations, Henry Pierce of the MoD was relieved, and former executive officer Lt. Colonel Peter Sheppard of the Battlestar Triton, was handed over the command of the Sovereign. For this, he was promoted to Commander. Sheppard, serving 39 years in the Colonial Military, selected the command staff from the CMS Memphis, a now decommissioned Colonial Military destroyer, in which he served as a junior Lieutenant in the past. Among them, Captain Jacob Presley was to serve as the executive officer aboard. Now up to a running capacity of 1,900 crew members, and receiving its remaining two Viper squadrons (Viper "Scorpion" Mk. IV Interceptors), the Battlestar Sovereign was to undergo a Systems-check/overhaul of her main computer mainframe and DRADIS console. Next was to network all on board computers as well as installing CNP's into her two new Viper Mk. IV Squadrons to the central integrated defense system software or CNP (Command Network Program). A routine most commonly skipped during assembly of most Battlestars (Vipers were skipped do to easy accessibility). At that time, the ship was 52% at operational capacity and combat effective. Orders from Picon Fleet Headquarters, Battlestar Sovereign was to rendezvous with Battlestar Defensive-Groups 27 and 32, both led by the Battlestar Translucent, one of her sister ships, and the Galactica-class Battlestar Truth respectively. All this in order to successfully complete a joint military exercise near Gemenon space. However, Commander Sheppard was to form up with his own defensive group, number 14, at Colonial Outpost Valhalla-4, a remote space installation within a short FTL jump distance from Gemenon. Attack on Gemenon While the Sovereign was docked at the station, executive officer Denkart of the Battlestar Truth sent a distress call for immediate reinforcements after engaging a surprise attack from the Cylon forces. The message was intercepted shortly by Commander Sheppard and immediately prepped the ship to de-dock and jump, sending his destroyers and frigates to quickly help. Surprise Attack At 01429, The Sovereign counted down for a jump when a basestar suddenly exited out of FTL space over Valhalla-4. Defenseless, another Viper CAP was launched from the outpost and both it and the current CAP (also deployed by the outpost earlier) rapidly closed in to engage the incoming Cylon Raiders. Knowing better, Commander Sheppard canceled the jump and orders for action stations to be set at Condition 1. Launching two alert Mk. VII Viper squadrons as well. The two some odd squadrons of Raiders initiated the CNP virus at the two CAP Vipers and, like all others, are rendered useless and are obliterated. At this point Lt. Oxlee of the Sovereign, notices this via DRADIS and requested that their Vipers are recalled before they "fall in the trap". Commander Sheppard, trusting his words, allows and they are recalled back just time to escape the Raiders Virus "range". Among the pilots is CAG Lt. "Jace" Sheen. Whilst initiating flak mode from the Sovereign to cover the recalled Vipers, the basestar launches a single ballistic missile and destroys the Colonial station with all hands. With both Flight Decks flocked with landing Vipers, pursuing Cylon Raiders are pummeled in the flak. The basestar, now within range, executed the CNP Virus for the Battlestar. With the Sovereign in dock before the attack for systems check and defense integration upgrades, all onboard computers in CIC and abroad were unlinked in preparation for the new Command Network Program installation. Although installed later on, only Navigation, ship weaponry, and the DRADIS were linked so far on the ship. However, installations were complete on all Viper Mk. VII's by the time the ship de-docked. When the virus was enacted, navigation, ship defenses, and the DRADIS console were shut off, but not the FTL and propulsion systems. This however affected the landing Vipers, and when enacted, the rest of them coming in were shut off during the landing procedures. Many of them crash landed on the deck and grounded Vipers alike, killing many pilots and groundcrew in the process, thus wreaking havoc. With weapons offline and DRADIS shut off, Commander Sheppard ordered a full retreat and executed a blind jump to anywhere. Saving the Sovereign and its crew.